


New Rules

by brujatrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Kinky Shit, idk - Freeform, this is wild honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujatrixie/pseuds/brujatrixie
Summary: “I’m not asking you. I’m telling you.” Trixie put her hand on Katya’s shoulder and guided her to the floor. “Put your hands flat on your thighs. Eyes down.” Again, Katya did as she was told. “Don’t move.” Once she was sure Katya was still, she walked away. Katya could hear her shuffling around the kitchen. When she came back, she patted Katya on the head, said “Good girl,” and walked away again.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> It’s very important to me that everyone knows that this is Trixie’s hair throughout this whole thing: https://sissy-puede.tumblr.com/post/164649808818/tylerjoxeph-this-hair-saved-me-this-really  
> thank  
> also New Rules by Dua Lipa is the bop of summer 2017 don't @ me or do @sissy-puede on tumblr  
> big huge thank u to my future wife Chloe for helping and inspiring me

**_From: Katya_ **

_Hey, do you wanna go to dinner tonight?_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Sorry babe, can’t ._

**_From: Katya_ **

_Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow night then?_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Yeah, maybe ._

**_From: Katya_ **

_I miss you_

**_Read: 3:47PM_ **

Katya looked over at the clock. It was inching closer to seven and Trixie still hadn’t replied to her text. She knew that Trixie was avoiding her, at least a little bit. She had pushed it too far last week and she knew it, but all she wanted was for Trixie to love her back. She didn’t think she was asking for much.

*****

_One Week Ago_

_"Hey Kat, I’m in here,” Trixie called from Katya’s kitchen when she heard the door open. “Didn’t wanna scare you!”_

_“Hey baby. What’re you making?” Katya tossed her bag and keys down on the table so she could wrap her arms around Trixie from behind. She was shorter than the other blonde, so she had to stand on her toes to kiss Trixie’s cheek._

_“Just spaghetti, nothing special. I’m too hungry to really make anything, y’know?” Trixie smiled down at Katya, who was now standing next to her, hip leaned against the counter._

_“Yeah. I can make dessert if you want?” Katya opened the refrigerator, checking to see if she had anything she’d need to make any sort of…anything. She didn’t._

_“You mean I’m not dessert?” Trixie winked at her and Katya threw her head back laughing._

_“Well…” Katya reached out and pinched Trixie’s ass, which was nearly out in the tiniest gym shorts Katya had ever seen. “You too, but I want actual cake, not just yours.”_

_It was Trixie’s turn to throw her head back laughing and Katya took the opportunity to bite her collar bone. “Ow! You freak,” Trixie laughed. She wrapped her hand in Katya’s hair and pulled her back._

_“Ow!” Katya reached her hand up and placed it over Trixie’s._

_“How do_ **_you_ ** _like it?” Trixie raised one eyebrow and it made Katya’s thighs clench. Before Katya could respond, Trixie was kissing her, scraping her teeth along Katya’s bottom lip. She pulled away and released her grip on the shorter blonde’s long wavy hair. “Okay sweet pea, be back from the store in thirty.”_

_“Okay." Katya leaned up and quickly pecked Trixie before heading to the bodega on the corner of her street. She looked at her watch so she could time herself in the store. Part of her wanted to find out what the punishment would be, but a bigger part of her really fucking hated the cashier on duty so she wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible. She brought her milk, eggs, and cake batter up to the register and hoped the man wouldn’t talk to her._

_“Hey, making a cake for your boyfriend?” The old man asked as he scanned her items. “Ten even, sweetheart.”_

_“Girlfriend, actually.” Katya handed him a ten dollar bill and grabbed her bag before he could reply. On the short walk home, it occurred to her that she didn’t really know if Trixie was her girlfriend or not. They’d been seeing each other for six months, but never had a conversation about it. She opened the door to her apartment to see Trixie setting the table. Katya thought this all felt too domestic for Trixie to not be her girlfriend._

_Trixie pulled out her phone to check the time. Before Katya could even fully shut the door, Trixie was standing in front of her with her hands on either side of Katya’s face, leaning in to kiss her. Katya didn’t think, just reacted. She dropped the groceries at her side and wrapped her arms around Trixie’s waist, trying to pull her as close as possible. When she heard the bag drop, Trixie pulled away. “Aw, baby. You dropped the eggs.” She sounded like she was talking to a child and Katya just nodded in response. She didn’t trust herself to verbalize anything coherent._

_Trixie traced her finger around the collar of Katya’s “MassArt” t-shirt. “Take your clothes off.” Katya did as she was told, all but ripping the clothes from her body. “Kneel.”_

_Katya glanced down at the hardwood floor, then back up to Trixie. “But—“_

_“I’m not asking you. I’m telling you.” Trixie put her hand on Katya’s shoulder and guided her to the floor. “Put your hands flat on your thighs. Eyes down.” Again, Katya did as she was told. “Don’t move.” Once she was sure Katya was still, she walked away. Katya could hear her shuffling around the kitchen. When she came back, she patted Katya on the head, said “Good girl,” and walked away again._

_Trixie was clearly trying to break her, trying to get her to move. She knew the hardwood hurt and there she was just moving around Katya’s apartment like she didn’t exist. And Katya loved every agonizing second of it._

_She heard Trixie in her bedroom now, opening and closing drawers. She came back in and Katya couldn’t see anything but her ankles and feet but she knew Trixie was naked now, just standing there, peering down at her through long blonde hair and lashes. She saw Trixie’s body shift and assumed she had crossed her arms over her chest. She was waiting for Katya to move, but she wouldn’t. Trixie reached down and grabbed the bag that was still on the floor next to Katya. Sighing, she pulled the broken carton of eggs out and threw them in the trash. She put the milk in the fridge and as she closed the door, she caught Katya shifting out of the corner of her eye._

_“I told you not to move.” Her tone was cold and unaffected and with no warning, she slapped Katya across the face. Katya took it, barely flinched even though her cheek was searing with pain. Her only real movement was her shifting her legs a little closer together. She was dripping down her thighs and doing her best to try to conceal it; however, Trixie saw the movement and nudged her knees apart with her foot. “Stay like that.”_

_Katya started to nod her head and cut it short when she realized Trixie still hadn’t told her she could move. She braced herself for another slap, but when one didn’t come immediately, she relaxed. That’s when Trixie grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back hard. “I still didn’t say you could move.” Katya gasped at the sharp pain, but quickly adjusted back when Trixie let go, putting her hands back on her thighs and casting her eyes downward. “Good,” Trixie said before she walked away again._

_Katya could hear that she was in the living room now. She heard the coffee table being moved. “Katya. Come over here,” Trixie demanded. The darker blonde went to stand before she heard, “No. Crawl.”_

_She got back on her knees and started to make her way toward Trixie, wincing at the pain the hardwood floor was causing. When she finally reached the other woman, Trixie placed a hand under her chin, guiding her up so that she was kneeling again. She kept her hand on Katya’s chin and tilted the kneeling woman’s head back. “Open your mouth.”_

_Katya parted her red lips and automatically stuck her tongue out a little bit too._

_“Good girl,” Trixie praised. She leaned down and kissed Katya hard, just the way she liked it. She pulled away and still kept her firm grip on Katya’s chin. The other woman kept her mouth open as Trixie spoke. “Here’s the thing Kat,” she pretended like she was thinking over her next words, “that just didn’t make me wet enough.” She pouted a little bit as she continued on, “But, I have a solution.”_

_Trixie leaned down so her face was right above Katya’s and spit into Katya’s open mouth. Some of it dripped down Katya’s chin and Trixie smeared it upward, smudging Katya’s thick eyeliner. “Aw, you look so pathetic with your smudged makeup and spit dripping down your face.” She gripped Katya’s hair again and pulled the older woman down so that her mouth was pressed right against Trixie._

_Katya instinctively began eating her out, using her tongue as best she could. Trixie pushed her head down harder and she could barely breath. Her eyes were starting to water and she was positive her mascara was running. When Trixie felt like Katya had had enough, she yanked her head back by the hair. Katya’s eyes widened at the sudden ability to breath and she gasped in air. “You look so pretty when you’re desperate,” Trixie cooed._

_She pushed Katya’s head back down and felt heat begin to build all throughout her body. Katya was starting to get dizzy from the lack of air but she wasn’t about to stop fucking into Trixie with her tongue. She felt Trixie’s grip tighten and assumed the woman above her was about to cum, but she suddenly was pulled back again. There was a string of saliva connecting her to Trixie and she could feel Trixie’s wetness dripping down the lower half of her face. “Such a good baby,” Trixie whispered, “So beautiful like this.”_

_Katya’s head was pushed back down and soon Trixie was loosening, but not totally releasing, her grip on a fistful of Katya’s blonde tresses as she came. When her heart rate was back to normal, Trixie sat up, causing Katya to lean back and look up at her. “Sweet pea, what day is it?” Trixie asked._

_“It’s Thursday.”_

_“Do you remember what happens on Thursdays?” Trixie asked sweetly._

_“Yes,” Katya said, finally rising from her knees._

_Trixie stood as well and placed her hand in between Katya’s shoulder blades. She pushed her forward so that Katya was bent at the waist, hands resting on the couch in front of her. Trixie slid her hand up and gently pulled at a lock of Katya’s hair. She then brought her hand up further to try to run her fingers through blonde waves. Her middle finger got caught on a knot and she pulled, hard._

_“Ah, Trix!” Katya squirmed in pain._

_“Well, maybe someone should brush their hair more often.” Trixie shrugged and continued looking at Katya from behind. She leaned forward, pressing her naked chest against Katya’s naked back.Trixie wrapped her long fingers around Katya’s thin wrists and pulled her hands out from under her, causing the woman to fall forward, cheek pressed against the couch. Trixie placed Katya’s hands on her own ass. She ran her hand up and down the inside of Katya’s thigh. “Good baby, shaved all the way up for me.”_

_Katya whined as Trixie moved her hand away._

_“Shh..” Trixie ran a finger, adorned with a baby pink acrylic nail, up and down the other woman’s spine. “Spread yourself open baby, let me see how wet you are.”_

_Katya spread her ass cheeks apart as Trixie watched from behind. She heard the taller blonde hum in approval at how wet she was, the humiliation of this was almost too much. “So wet for you, Trix.”_

_“Did I say you could talk?” Trixie pulled one of Katya’s hands away and smacked her ass right where there was a semi-healed bruise from her spanking Katya three days ago. She pressed the tips of her fingers inside Katya, her long nails scratching just enough to cause a little bit of pain. Katya yelped and Trixie smacked her ass again. “Shut up.”_

_She pulled her fingers out of Katya and grabbed her by the hips, pushing her down so she was laying on the couch. Trixie climbed on top of her, sitting on her round ass on Katya’s stomach. “Why should I let you cum?” Trixie asked._

_“Because I've been such a good girl all day,” Katya whined._

_“Have you though?” Trixie asked, running her hands up and down Katya’s torso. Katya didn't answer and Trixie grinded her hips down hard, making Katya gasp for air. “I asked you a question.”_

_“Y-yes. I’m sorry about the eggs baby, please.” Katya writhed underneath the other woman._

_Trixie smiled down at her, proud of how well trained she was. “I'm gonna touch you. Tell me when you feel like you're gonna cum.”_

_Katya nodded her head in the affirmative._

_Trixie shifted back and sunk two fingers deep inside Katya, but steered clear of her clit. Katya’s back arched at the sudden mix of pain and pleasure. The barbie blonde fucked Katya hard and fast and when she added a third finger, Katya cried out._

_“Ah, your nails!” Katya rolled her hips, despite the pain._

_“You're okay, baby.”_

_“Trix, I'm..can I please?” Katya’s back arched again, grinding herself against Trixie’s hand._

_“No.” Trixie rubbed her thumb against Katya’s clit and pinched her nipple at the same time. “Beg for it.”_

_Katya moaned, lifting her hips again to meet Trixie’s hand. “Please, please, please,” left her lips in quick succession._

_“More.”_

_“Trixie, baby, Trixie, please can I cum? Please?” Katya was panting hard now, trying to stave off her orgasm._

_“Cum for me, sweetheart.” Trixie pulled her fingers out but kept rubbing her clit._

_Katya nearly screamed as her orgasm hit her._

_“Good girl,” Trixie smiled and leaned down to kiss Katya. “Say thank you.”_

_“God, thank you,” Katya breathed out._

_Trixie shifted them so they were laying with Katya’s head on her chest. She leaned over and kissed her sweaty temple. “You're welcome. Do you understand why I made you kneel on the floor?”_

_Katya was tracing an indiscernible pattern on Trixie’s stomach. “Yes.” After a moment she asked, “Trix?”_

_“Yes, sweet pea?” Trixie pulled Katya a little closer, enjoying her warmth._

_“Can we have the girlfriend conversation?”_

_“Oh.” Trixie moved out from under Katya, swinging her long legs back to the floor. “Uh, I mean, I just think maybe we should like keep things casual?”_

_“Oh. Yeah, okay.” Katya was visibly disappointed and hurt._

_“Yeah..” Trixie stood and walked into the bedroom. She came back out fully clothed and walked into the kitchen to get her phone. “It's, uh, getting late, I should probably get going.”_

_Katya knew it wasn't late. It couldn't have been later than 7:45. “Okay.” She stayed on the couch, watching Trixie gather her things. She felt a pang in her chest when she heard the door click shut._

_*****_

Katya was jolted of out her memory by her phone buzzing. Her heart hammered in her chest as she turned it over, hoping it was Trixie. It wasn’t. It was just a mundane text from her mother. She looked at the clock again. She told herself that if Trixie didn’t text her back by seven-thirty, that was it.

She knew it was a little ridiculous to have such an ultimatum like that, but she saw the holding pattern Trixie had her in and she needed to either move forward in the relationship (or lack thereof) or move on.

Katya tried to busy herself for the next fifteen minutes. She made her bed, washed the dishes, even folded her laundry. When she looked at the clock again, it was 7:31. She looked at her phone and saw no text from Trixie, so she opened her messages.

**_From: Katya_ **

_Hey, when are you free? I need to talk to you._

Katya put her phone face down on the table and opened her laptop, trying to distract herself. She wasn’t all that surprised to hear her phone vibrate within five minutes.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Do u wanna meet me at the bar next to my work ?_

_To talk ;)_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Okay._

*****

An hour later, Katya was walking in the door of the dive bar Trixie and her work friends frequented. Katya had only been there once before and Trixie knew she had hated it. “Hi baby,” Trixie smiled and kissed her as soon as she walked in.

“You taste like Jack Daniels,” Katya mumbled.

“Yeah, well I’m out so…I wonder what you taste like tonight?” Trixie winked, leading her over to a booth with all her shitty friends that Katya didn’t like.

“I didn’t call you to fuck.”

“Wanna meet me in the bathroom?” They spoke at the same time.

“Seriously, Trix. I just wanted to talk to you,” Katya said. She sat in the booth and Trixie followed her, practically sitting on top of her.

“Come on, princess.” Trixie put her hand on Katya’s face, turning her head so she’d look at her.

“Trixie, I’m being serious.” Katya stared into Trixie’s brown eyes and knew that her resolve would be gone in a matter of seconds.

Trixie leaned forward to whisper in Katya’s ear. “So am I. Don’t you wanna be good for me?” She pouted.

 _Fuck_ , Katya thought. She knew her plan had gone to shit. “Yeah, I do.”

Trixie leaned in and kissed her so softly Katya thought she might explode. She quickly glanced at her friends, who were busy in their own conversation. “Pretty baby,” Trixie cooed, running her thumb across Katya’s bottom lip, attempting to fix her lipstick. She turned back to Pearl and jumped right in on the conversation about makeup.

Katya zoned out, just nodding her head every so often to make it appear that she was listening. She was pushed right back into reality when she felt Trixie’s fingers hiking her skirt up, gripping her thigh. She was talking to Max about some new model that all of them had worked with and none of them had liked as her hand inched higher and higher.

The shorter blonde put her own hand over Trixie’s, trying to stop her. Her hand stilled for a moment as she pulled her phone out. Katya saw her own light up on the table.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Be a good girl and stay quiet ._

Once she saw that Katya had read the text, she started moving her hand again. Trixie kept moving higher until she couldn’t anymore and Katya’s whole body felt hot. Trixie wasn’t even looking at her, she was just carrying on a normal conversation. Trixie pulled out her phone again and Katya saw her name flash across her own screen.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_No panties ?_

_Such a bad little girl ._

Trixie dipped a finger into Katya’s wetness and Katya jumped, knocking her water over and spilling it all over herself. “Fuck, sorry.” She handed Trixie a napkin to wipe the water off of herself but instead, Trixie pulled her out of the booth by the arm.

“Guys, we’re gonna head out,” Trixie smiled at her friends. “Can’t bring this one anywhere,” she laughed. They just stared at her and Katya blankly. When they got out to the parking lot, Trixie backed Katya up against the brick wall of the bar. She put her hands on either side of Katya’s head and leaned in. “So bad wearing that short little skirt with no panties underneath.”

“Baby, can we please go home?” Katya whined.

*****

The next morning, Katya woke up with a warm body pressed against hers. She startled for a moment before she realized it was Trixie, but then she felt guilty for not following through.

She got up, trying her hardest not to wake Trixie. She quickly got into the shower and washed last night off of her body, wincing as her fingers grazed new bruises. When she got out, she heard the other blonde in the kitchen.

“Coffee?” Trixie was already handing her a cup when she walked in.

“Thanks, Trix.” Katya smiled over the island at her. “I really did wanna talk to you last night.”

“Oh. What about?” Trixie leaned back against the counter in the yellow robe she had left at Katya’s a month ago and never brought home.

“Us.”

Trixie visibly stiffened. “Okay…”

“Trixie, I can't keep this up. You know how I feel about you and I know you don't feel the same way and that's okay. It just means that I cannot keep doing this to myself,” Katya said in one breath. When she finished she took a sip of her coffee that was still too hot, but she swallowed it anyway.

“Okay. So what does that mean?” Trixie put her own coffee down and folded her arms across her chest.

“It means that this,” she gestured between them, “isn't a thing anymore.” Katya knew she was being a little harsh but she couldn't let her resolve go again.

“Oh, okay. I guess...I guess I should go then?” Trixie put her cup in the sink and went to collect her things from Katya’s bedroom. When she came back out, she leaned into Katya’s personal space. “Too bad, sweet pea. You were such a good girl.” She kissed her on the cheek and walked out, leaving Katya alone to process what had just happened.

*****

_One Week Later_

It’s late, like really late, and Katya’s phone would not stop ringing. She knew that it was Trixie, she never changed the tell-tale Barbie Girl ringtone. She also knew that it was one o’clock in the morning on a Friday night and Trixie was probably drunk. Despite her better judgement, Katya picked up the call. “Hello?”

“Kat?”

“Yeah, Trix. What’s up?”

“Katya.”

“Yes, Trixie? You called me, what do you want?” Katya sighed.

“Don’t talk to me like that.”

“You’re drunk. And we’re not together anymore. Go to bed.” Katya hung up before Trixie could say anything else. Part of her hoped that the other woman wouldn’t even remember calling in the morning.

Ten minutes later, someone was banging on her door. Katya hauled herself out of bed, wincing at the cold wood under her feet. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she unlocked the deadbolt. She pulled the door open and there was Trixie, standing in front of her in a knee length faux fur coat, wrapped tightly around her body. She pushed passed Katya into the apartment. “Hey, sweet pea.”

“Trixie, what’re you doing here?” Katya let the door swing shut behind her, not bothering to lock it again. She didn’t anticipate Trixie staying long.

“I just thought you might be missing me,” Trixie smiled, saccharine sweet and Katya wanted to scream. The taller blonde shrugged her coat off, letting it fall to the floor and pool around her ankles. She was wearing a blush pink lace bra and panties with little bows on the sides to match.

“No, we’re not doing this. I told you last week that I’m not doing this anymore.” Katya stood with her arms crossed. “You’re drunk and you only came over here because you were alone. Go home.”

“Did I?” Trixie pulled at the bows on the sides of her panties and Katya watched as they opened and fell to the floor. Trixie took a step forward as Katya swallowed.

“You know you did.”

“Do I?” Trixie closed the gap between them, grabbing Katya’s hips. She leaned down to kiss the shorter woman and neither of them were surprised when Katya melted into it. Trixie pulled at the hem of Katya’s long t shirt and only broke their kiss to pull it over Katya’s head. When she saw that Katya wasn’t wearing anything under it, she smiled. “Good girl.” When Katya whined at being called ‘good girl,’ Trixie smirked. “See, I told you you were missing me.”

She put her hand on the back of Katya’s thigh, pulling her leg up. When Trixie could reach her ankle without having to bend over, she grabbed it and placed it on her shoulder. With Katya in a vertical split, Trixie had a full view of Katya’s body and took her time looking at it. “Trixie,” Katya sighed.

“Shut up,” Trixie snapped. She leaned in and kissed Katya so hard that their teeth smacked together. She ran her hand down Katya’s body and rested it on her hip, digging her fingers in. Leaning in so her lips ghosted over Katya’s, she said, “Such a good little slut for me, letting me in in the middle of the night.”

Katya whined as Trixie wrapped her free hand around Katya’s throat, pressing down on her trachea just hard enough to restrict her breathing without hurting her. The mixture of pain and pleasure sent a rush of lust to in between Katya’s thighs, her vision clouding with the lack of air. Trixie removed her hand from Katya’s hip and immediately sunk two fingers in her. Katya gasped both at the suddenness and for air. Her eyes were watering and she tried to throw her head back but couldn’t because Trixie’s hand was still wrapped tightly around her neck.

Katya was grinding her hips down against Trixie’s hand and Trixie was letting her. “See, can't stay away, can you?” The barbie blonde whispered in Katya’s ear. Katya’s eyes were watering from the lack of air and her building orgasm and the mascara that she hadn't washed off from the night before was streaking down her cheeks. Trixie leaned in again and placed an open mouthed kiss to one of the tear tracks, running her tongue over the mascara. “Pretty baby,” she whispered right against the other woman’s cheek.

When Trixie pulled away a little bit to look at Katya, seeing her mascara smudged across Trixie’s pink lipstick was too much for the shorter woman. “Trixie, Trixie, Trix,” she babbled, her voice strained due to the long fingers wrapped around her throat.

“Yes, sweet pea?”

“Please baby, please.” Katya cried out and then gasped when she felt Trixie’s hand tighten ever so slightly.

“After all this time, I still take your breath away, don’t I? Go ahead, baby,” Trixie cooed. With that, all of Katya’s muscles tightened and her leg fell from Trixie’s shoulder. The taller woman quickly released her grip on Katya’s neck to catch her leg so that she could keep her unrelenting pace through Katya’s orgasm.

Blinking away her orgasm induced daze, Katya finally took a good look at Trixie. Seeing the smug look on her face as she licked her fingers clean was too much for the dirty blonde, and anger bubbled in her chest.

“I _fucking hate_ you.” Katya spat the words at Trixie through gritted teeth, pushing her away from her naked body.

“Princess, that’s certainly no way to talk to me.”

Katya pushed passed her and toward her bedroom, in search of shorts. “You know what? Fuck you, Trixie. You lead me on for six fucking months and then you come here in the middle of the night to...to what?” She turned and saw Trixie sat in the middle of her bed.

“To take what’s mine,” Trixie shrugged. The fact that she was acting so nonchalant, like this was a game, only made Katya angrier.

“I’m not yours. Apparently I never fucking was.” Katya slammed her drawer shut and turned to face the other blonde. “You’re really something, do you know that? You act like you’re above it all and like nothing matters to you and it’s fucked up, Trixie. Things... _people_ should fucking matter to you. I don’t know what the fuck has gone on in your life that you think people just belong to you and that you are some kind of puppet master or something, but it has to stop. Or at least, it has to fucking stop with me. You can’t always get what you want, Trixie.” She tilted her head back so the tears stinging her eyes wouldn’t fall. She would _not_ cry in front of Trixie fucking Mattel. “I’m not going to let myself be manipulated by some twenty three year old bitch who can’t keep a stable...anything. I. Don’t. Want. You.”

Katya’s head snapped back down when she heard Trixie moan. She looked down at the younger woman, who was writhing around on her bed, two fingers deep inside herself. “Trixie, stop. You’re not gonna do this to me again.”

Trixie ignored her, just kept fucking into herself, rolling a mocha colored nipple between her fingers on her other hand. Katya walked forward, quickly bridging the gap between them and grabbed a fist full of bleach blonde hair. “I said stop.”

Trixie’s eyes shot open. She stared at Katya in shock, unsure of what exactly Katya was doing. And then she smirked. She brought her hand up and stuck the fingers she’d just been fucking herself with in Katya’s mouth. When Katya instinctively began to suck on her fingers, Trixie laughed outright. “And you’re sure you don’t want me, baby?”

At Trixie’s words, something snapped inside of Katya. She pulled the other woman’s fingers out of her mouth and flipped her so that Trixie was on all fours in front of her. Katya slapped Trixie’s ass _hard_. The other woman gasped in surprise at the sudden sting and Katya ignored her. “Where do you get off,” another smack, “coming to my house in the middle of the night,” a third, “and acting like a fucking self righteous whore.” Katya punctuated her sentence with a fourth smack, so hard that she knew Trixie would have a hand shaped bruise tomorrow.

After a moment, Trixie flipped her hair over her shoulder and _laughed_. “That the best you’ve got, sweet pea? That was your big display?” She asked in a mocking tone.

“Bitch,” Katya said, pushing Trixie so she was flat on her back. She knelt over Trixie’s face and immediately lowered herself down, letting her weight drop onto the lower half of Trixie’s face. The barbie blonde began eating Katya out, immediately pushing her tongue as far inside Katya as she could. Katya stayed silent above her, not giving her the satisfaction of knowing that she’s doing well.

Katya reached down and tugged at Trixie’s nipple, making the woman beneath her moan against her. She rolled it between her fingers and then pinched as hard as she could, making Trixie moan again. “Fucking whore,” Katya mumbled. She leaned forward and nudged Trixie’s legs apart. Without warning, she spanked Trixie’s clit. When Trixie’s hips bucked, she did it again.

Everything was too much for Trixie. She was started to get dizzy from lack of air so she tapped Katya’s thigh to get her to move. When Katya didn’t, Trixie tried to push her off. The former gymnast’s legs were too strong to be budged. Finally, Trixie reached up and clawed at Katya’s back. Her long acrylic nails were leaving red marks and Katya still wouldn’t get up. Trixie tried one more time, raking her nails over Katya’s spine, leaving scratches. Katya got off of her and glared down, “What the _fuck_?”

Trixie sat up so she was eye level with Katya. “Well, maybe next time get the fuck off of me when I tell you to.” She pursed her lips a little as if to say _Try it, bitch._

Katya wanted to slap that look off her face, so she did exactly that. Trixie brought one hand up to her already reddening cheek and pushed Katya back with the other. She straddled her hips and looked down at the other for a moment before smacking her back. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” Trixie leaned down so her face was right over Katya’s. “Little girl trying to play big girl games. You need to be shown your fucking place, Katya.”

Katya raised her eyebrows and looked Trixie right in the eye. “Is that what you need to feel good, baby?” Katya was clearly mocking her and Trixie’s hands, that were placed on either side of Katya’s head, clenched into fists. “Training someone to kneel at your feet,” Katya continued, “so they don’t notice what an insecure bitch you are?”

“Shut the _fuck_ up.” Trixie grabbed Katya’s hands and held them above her head.

Katya kept her face expressionless as she asked, “Did I strike a nerve?”

Wordlessly, Trixie climbed off of Katya and left the room. She came back a second later, with a pink piece of fabric in her hand. “Can’t fucking listen, so I’m gonna have to make you shut up,” Trixie mumbled. She stuffed the panties she had arrived in in Katya’s mouth, half expecting her to spit them out. When she didn’t, Trixie ran the back of her fingers across Katya’s cheek, “Good girl.”

She straddled Katya again and reached back to dip her middle finger in Katya’s wetness. She brought it up to her mouth and sucked. She leaned forward so that her torso was vertical to Katya’s and, without breaking eye contact, opened the top drawer to the bedside table. “Pretty little baby needs to get fucked, doesn’t she?” Katya nodded as she watched Trixie pull the pink strap-on out of the drawer. The barbie blonde clipped the harness around herself, then looked down at Katya. “Say please.”

A muffled “Please” came out of Katya’s mouth as she arched her back, trying to get Trixie to fuck her.

“Okay, princess.” Trixie pushed into her so slowly that Katya thought she was going to scream. Trixie pulled out almost all the way and then suddenly and forcefully slammed into Katya, who did scream this time. She kept going as hard and fast as she could, mumbling obscenities and calling Katya names under her breath. When she could see that Katya was about to cum, she started to rub her thumb over her clit. “You can cum, sweet pea.”

The darker blonde came with a muffled cry of “Trixie,” and tears streaming down the sides of her face. “Thank you,” she said automatically.

“Anytime, baby.” Trixie unclipped the strap-on from her hips and tossed it to the floor. She laid down next to Katya, who was immediately on top of her, kissing her senseless.

She started to kiss a trail down the younger woman’s neck and at the same time, ran her hand over the curve of Trixie’s side, reaching down to fuck her. Katya curled her fingers inside of Trixie as she sucked at the spot where Trixie’s shoulder met her long neck.

“What was that you said about me not always getting what I want?” Trixie asked. Katya didn’t even have to look to know that there was a smug smile on her face.

Katya pumped her fingers in and out a few more times before saying, “Hey, Trix?”

“Yeah?”

“Get out.”

“ _What?_ ”

Katya pulled her hand away and looked up at Trixie. “Get your stuff and get out.” She moved off of the other woman, freeing her to get up.

“No.” Trixie reached out for Katya’s hand to put it back where she thought it belonged. “You haven’t even made me cum yet.”

“Get. Out.” Katya got up and grabbed Trixie’s faux fur from the kitchen and threw it at her. “You know where the door is.”

“Shit, okay fine. What the fuck is your problem, Kat?” Trixie tossed the coat around her naked body and walked passed Katya to put her shoes on.

“You.” Katya replied.

*****

The next morning, Katya sat at her kitchen table with a notebook in front of her. On the top of the page she had written “New Rules” and they read:

  1. Don’t pick up the phone. You know she’s only calling because she’s drunk and alone.
  2. Don’t let her in. You’ll have to kick her out again.
  3. Don’t be her friend. You know you’re going to wake up in her bed in the morning and if you’re under her, you’re not getting over her.




End file.
